Dissidia 16
by assured-axis'123
Summary: I don't know anything about myself and know even less about the people who have got my back. I have no reason to fight accept survival, and that's good enough for me.
1. Chapter 1

**I woke up at five, and decide I had nothing better to do, so I wrote the first chapter, of my story.**

**I made it a thousand words, no problem right, wrong my A.D.D. was going off, bad, but I finished finally**

* * *

><p>He woke up and looked around, the first thing that came to him was, where was he and then who was he. As he thought a name came to his head, Noctis, he didn't really know what it meant but it's all he had. On the next problem where was Noctis he looked around to see he was some who floating on water and he had no idea how, next strange statues came out of the water. He noticed seven people who appeared to be sleeping and one woman giving him a smile as he looked around. When he saw the woman he jumped up and summoned a sword out of thin air. "Wait but, how is that even possible." he half shout in the weird room.<p>

The woman simply looked at him and said, "I'll explain when the others wake up."

As she said that man in with a red cape covering him woke up; and did more or less the same thing as Noctis had done only he jump 8 feet in to the air and pulled out a gun. Clearly wondering how he did it, but he didn't flinch and kept it aim right at Noctis "Put down your weapon." said a very calming voice the still demanded respect in some way, it was the woman. "I said put down your weapons" she said again this time to both of them because Noctis had picked up his sword. "I understand confusion about your current situation but I will explain every when the others wake up"

This time the man put his weapon down and in turn so did Noctis. The man looked at him and said "Vincent."

"Noctis"

Vincent nodded and sat down on a statue and watched the others. Noctis seeing he was not one for talking decide to wake some of the others; he went to a kid with spiky hair about fifteen and shook him. The kid woke up, Noctis excepting the same thing he got from Vincent jumped back, but the kid just stood up looked around and said. "Names Sora"

Noctis nodded and responded "Noctis"

"Okay Noctis have any idea where we are?"

Vincent answered for Noctis "he doesn't I don't and doubt any here but her" he jerks his head toward the woman. "Does"

Sora smiled and said "well does she plan to tell us"

"When the others wake up I will tell you" she said

"Well then lets wake them up shall we guys" Sora said to the other two

As they woke the others up they got the same reaction as Noctis and Vincent and they needed to be convinced that they meant no harm. There was a man named Zack, with hair spikier than Sora's he was as talkative as Sora too and they hit it off. There was also a man Snow, had to be a least 6'6" maybe 6'7" he had a bandana and peach fuzz he was in the conversation with Zack and Sora. Sora cautiously woke up someone with all black skin not African black pitch black darker than Zack's hair, Vivi his name was. Vincent woke up a woman who rubbed her eye and stood up she had long raven hair and a coat on her name was Rinoa. Every one gathered around as Sora shook him; he woke and asked exactly what Noctis had thought when he woke up. "Where am I, more importantly who am I."

Zack laughed and said "we don't either man, my name Zack."

"Balthier"

It was Sora's turn to laugh "I thought you didn't know who you were"

"Sora don't be mean none of us remembered our names at first" Rinoa said

Vincent looked around and then changed the subject, "were all awake so someone owes us some answerers." He said facing the women "I mean we don't even know your name but you seem to know some stuff about all of us"

The women look around and smiled. "Of course, I am the goddesses, cosmos, you are here because the balance has tipped between Chaos and I and I need warriors to fight for me I choose you, you are the best I could find. Not all of you are from the same world, and our enemies might be from the same world as you, they might even be your friends. I am sorry I had to drag you into this but, chaos must be stop."

"Fighting our friends eh well I don't remember any of my friends so it won't matter" Sora said eagerly.

"You may gain memories out there; geese I can't imagine killing a friend" Rinoa said.

"Battles are won with offense, wars are won with defense, and we need to leave some one here to guard the place" Noctis said to general agreement.

"I'll stay" Vivi piped up it was really his first time talking.

"Then its settle, what are the rest of us waiting for" snow said.

"In war the general tends to make decisions," Noctis responded "it's your call cosmos."

"Go out and seek the crystals only with them can you defeat chaos." cosmos said.

"What so does that mean I stay here or go out?" Vivi asked.

They all thought, for a moment, then Balthier spoke. "First one to get a crystal relieves him."

"Don't worry Vivi I be back in two day or less to switch with you" Snow said with a very cocky voice

"Not if I get mine first" Sora boasted

"We all know I'm getting mine first so you two might as well not come back" said Zack

The three argued over who would get there first for almost ten minutes before Vincent shot a bullet into the air "if you guy don't come on I'll get mine first now let's go"

Noctis couldn't help but laugh, at Vincent words, as he left the sanctuary.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if in the next chapter I should do the villain awaking or continue with the heroes...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Noctis P.o.V.**

When we left the sanctuary, the first thing that hit me was how cold it was. The second thing was my boot falling six inches in to snow. "Anyone have snow shoes" Sora asked hopefully

There was a general laughter; then Vincent said, "So whose talking point first."

"I'm up I guess ooh yeah I'm feeling it leave it me" Zack took the lead.

The temperature was not a problem for me but for some of the others, like Rinoa and Sora had shorts on. It was hardest for Rinoa she had on no selves and was wearing short shorts. I sighed but kept an eye on them for signs of hypothermia. My concern was not needed for Sora, after about twenty minutes of shivering he stopped and thought like something had just come to him, he then look up into the sky, summoned a weird key weapon any yelled "fire" two fireballs started spinning around him, it was really kind of funny as he had no idea what he had just done. "Oh well, umm I think I'll take point from here Zack."

As they were walking I noticed Rinoa was in deep thought about something, he side stepped Vincent and asked her "What'ca thinking about"

"Nothing really it's kinda stupid."

"If you had told me this would happen a week ago I don't know what the hell I would have done cuz I can't remember anything, so right now anything will seem smart." I said

"Well I was wondering if you know I could maybe do the same thing Sora had with the fire."

"You think that's stupid, he just did something impossible." I half said half laughed "HEY SORA HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THE HELL YOU DID THE FIRE THING?"

Sora holds his ears after I had yelled right at him from a foot away. "No need to shout I'm right here; and I really have no idea, I was just thinking how good some fire would be because hey I'm in shorts here. And then boom the words rush to my lips and know I have balls of fires"

"FIRAGA" Rinoa yelled out

When I looked by the first thing I saw was my arm of fire after diving into the snow head first to put it out I just hit mud. "What the hell, where did the snow go?" I looked up to see almost every laughing at me, while Vincent rolled his eyes. "really."

Rinoa jump forward and apologized "I'm sorry, are you hurt. I didn't mean to light you on fire like that, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay; at least you know you can shoot fire balls know."

After a while the snow parted and it started to get warmer, trees stared to form on our left, and Sora dismissed his fire balls. Vincent came up behind me and said, "There's someone watching us in the trees to our left, don't look I got it handled just have your sword ready"

I nodded slowing. He shot three bullets at the enigma; there were three metal chicks' as the bullet hit some kind of amour, the man stepped out he was huge easily taller than snow and he carried a sword thing, and was in full amour, with horns coming out the side of his head. "So these are the warriors cosmos has summoned, entertain yourself with these." He snapped his fingers, crystal people came out of the trees behind him. Some looked like my friends some looked like me but some were people I had never seen. We were out number and way out gunned. "I'll take my leave here" the armored man said.

I raise my weapon, and then more weapons appeared around me, I looked at them for a second. When I reach out and grabbed one they all stayed, when I moved they moved. So I charged the enemy grabbing weapons and putting them back as I saw fit, I caught glimpse of the others , Sora fighting with the key and Rinoa with a Frisbee like weapon. One who for some reason I want to call Transient Loin was about to strike down Rinoa when I grabbed a shotgun and blasted him from behind. Next a false hero was moving to stab Zack but I threw an axe at him and teleported behind the crystal person finishing him with a downward pull. An idle sky pirate would have finished me with a crossbow but Balthier kicked him down, only to be save himself by a fireball form Rinoa hit one behind him. A weird arrow thing hit the gourd where snow was running until he jumped and snapped the transient's neck. As the battle went on I started to realize we were completely surrounded and completely screwed. "GUYS RUN LIKE HELL OR WERE ALL DEAD, YOU HEAR ME, RUN LIKE HELL, MEET UP WITH EACTH OTHER LATER, AND RUN!"

And they did they all ran, so did I. only thing I could think was I had to make it out alive, have to survive to live and fight another day. I ran till my legs gave out and I was far from the flied where I fought, I fell asleep, were I fell to exhausted to look for cover.

* * *

><p>i couldn't find a beta reader for so if any one would volunteer<p> 


End file.
